


Smollymauk

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, based on art, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: A toll Molly being smol for his boyfriend.





	Smollymauk

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Midnightartists art Smollymauk:  
> https://midnigtartist.tumblr.com/post/185276689008/smollymauk
> 
> I thought it was cute and it inspired me. I hope you like them both :D

“Mollymauk?” Caleb asked abruptly standing next to Molly,   
“Yes dear?” Molly raised an eyebrow in question,   
“Bend down a bit, bitte.” Caleb nodded with his head,   
“o-kay?” Molly leaning down a bit bowing his head so he was eye level with Caleb.   
“Danke.” Caleb said quickly and grabbed his arms so he could lean forward and kiss Molly on the forehead.   
“ _Caleb…_ ” Molly giggled blushing as his tail curled in on itself. Caleb’s hands rested gently on his arm and back stroking along as he pulled back.   
“Liebling, you’re too tall.” He smiled at Molly who was staring at him with the biggest heart eyes,   
“I’ll bend over whenever you want.” Molly hadn’t even meant that to be sexual but it didn’t matter, Caleb blushed and started laughing himself.   
“I meant for forehead kisses but that too.” Molly kissed at Caleb who slipped his hands into Molly’s hair and pulled him in the rest of the way.   
“Maybe more?” Caleb asked cheekily and Molly couldn’t help himself as he pushed up against Caleb and they ended up wrapping each other in a soft embrace as they fell into it. Eventually they broke apart grinning at each other and it was good.


End file.
